Som do Coração Me Odeie
by PGGJ
Summary: - Eu te odeio Edward Cullen - menti, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.


Som do Coração

- Bells desça, vai se atrasar!

- Já vou pai – gemi tão baixo que eu mesma não escutei minha voz. Concentrei todo meu esforço para tirar as cobertas de cima de mim. Caminhei tão devagar até a janela que uma tartaruga teria ganhado de mim com horas de vantagem, a imagem através do vidro era a mesma de sempre; desanimadora. Como podia estar chovendo tanto? Ah claro, devo ter me esquecido eu moro em Forks! A cidade mais chuvosa do país pronunciei a frase com uma raiva suicida enquanto vestia meu moletom vermelho velho-de-guerra. Tropecei logo ao pé da escada e pude ver Charlie esticar o pescoço para ver se eu ainda estava com todos os ossos no lugar. Ah que ótimo Isabella, você continua a mesma desastrada de sempre – praguejei enquanto chegava a cozinha.

- Bom dia Bells – Charlie me recebeu com um largo sorriso

- Nem tão bom assim pai – murmurei enquanto passava a mão violentamente pelo meu cabelo embaraçado

- Já vi que hoje vai ser um dia daqueles – Charlie virou uma omelete em meu prato com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu também ficava feliz quando ele cozinhava alguma coisa sem por fogo na cozinha – É por causa dele não é? – Charlie suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado – Bells você devia dar uma chance a ele, você sabe como os garotos são.

- Sim, eu sei como os garotos são, e também sei como ele é. Porque ele tem que fazer de tudo para me irritar? – apertei os dedos compulsivamente contra o garfo. Pude sentir a raiva preencher cada espaço vazio do meu corpo, só de pensar naquele rosto absurdamente lindo e perfeito, mas ainda assim ele era um canalha.

- Mas eu ainda acho que você deve dar uma chance a ele, pelo menos converse com ele... – mas eu já estava saindo porta afora.

Dirigi velozmente até a escola, até mais que o motor da minha velha picape agüentava. Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, lá estava ele lindo e perfeito encostado no seu maldito Volvo prateado. Como será que ele reagiria se eu o riscasse do pára-choque até a traseira? A idéia era tentadora eu tinha que admitir, mas ser filha do chefe Swan não me isentaria de pagar a conta, que com certeza não seria barata.

- Ai está ele – gritou ele do outro lado do estacionamento.

- Não me irrite Cullen! – respondi fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Então corri para o meu refugio, onde tinha certeza que teria paz. Fui diretamente para a sala de musica e me sentei junto do piano. Pressionei violentamente as teclas emitindo uma melodia qualquer enquanto as lagrimas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Descarreguei toda minha raiva nas notas até que ela passasse completamente.

- Já está ai Bella? – Sr Molina olhou assustado a violência com que eu tocava.

- Ah. Desculpe-me Sr Molina

- Pra mim não tem problema nenhum você ficar aqui Bella, só acho que está atrasada para sua aula de biologia – disse ele enquanto olhava o relógio.

- Meu Deus. Esqueci! – gritei já disparando para fora da sala.

Foi pior do que eu podia ter imaginado; ele estava lá. Ele não podia ter matado aula justo hoje?

- Bom dia Bella – ele disse me olhando de cima abaixo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Se quiser sair inteiro desta sala hoje, é melhor não falar comigo – me sentei ao lado dele com os punhos cerrados calculando a distância para acertar seu nariz.

- Porque você me odeia tanto – perguntou ele no meio da aula.

- Porque você é um idiota, só por isso – eu respondi sem tirar os olhos da lousa.

O sinal tocou fazendo o alivio tomar conta do meu corpo. Disparei para fora da sala indo direto para a aula de música, e percebi que fui a primeira a chegar. Decidi cantarolar uma musica só pra passar o tempo, e percebi que a música me fez lembrar o Cullen. Droga! Bella O que está acontecendo com você?

Minutos depois todos chegarão empolgados para aula, Mike puxava o coro de uma musica qualquer enquanto o Sr Molina entrava logo atrás dele.

- Bom dia gata, tudo bem? – Ai meu Deus, ele tem que ser super fofo e gentil justo hoje quando eu quero explodir a escola?

- Bom dia Mike, mais ou menos – eu disse com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Espero que melhore então – disse ele arrumando as partituras que estavam espalhadas em cima do piano.

Pessoal – disse o Sr Molina estralando os dedos tentando ter a atenção da turma – vamos ter um colega novo nas nossas aulas a partir de hoje então, sejam bonzinhos com ele ta legal?

Pude ouvir varias conversas paralelas depois do anuncio, mas sem tirar os olhos da porta, quem será que queria entrar no clube de musica da escola? Será que havia algum aluno novo? De novo a decepção e a raiva partilharam um mesmo lugar no meu corpo. Sim, era ele. Ele estava ali postado em frente a porta com uma estatua de mármore, com seu sorriso perturbador e seu peito musculoso a mostra por baixo da camisa branca. Edward Cullen.

- Pessoal, acho que devo dispensar apresentações, Sr Cullen; seja bem vindo ao nosso grupo – Sr Molina disse com um orgulho evidente em sua voz, justo o Sr Molina que nunca se preocupou com essa coisa de popularidade estava feliz de ter o capitão do time de futebol no clube de musica.

Isso é alguma piada? Murmurei em pensamento, ele já passou dos limites, o clube de musica é a minha vida, agora ele está invadindo o meu espaço. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ficar enraivecida sentia uma onda de alegria se espalhar pelo meu corpo, e a reprimia constantemente. Eu estava feliz por ele estar ali. Ah meu Deus Bella! Tente se concentrar! Você é a _nerd _certinha lembra? Ele é só o capitão do time de futebol, e o cara que sempre te irritou desde que você chegou aqui. Mas eu não podia negar. Eu estava pedidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, amava tanto que chegava a doer dentro de mim, era quase... Palpável.

- Bells, você esta bem? – Ângela perguntou com os olhos assustados fixos em mim.

- Hmmm... Estou bem sim Ang, deve ser o ar-condicionado que me deixou assim – Argh! Como você mente mal Isabella Swan – pensei comigo mesma.

- Bom dia Swan. –ele disse num tom amigável.

Não respondi.

- Você é quem sabe – dessa vez seu tom era brincalhão. Então ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu percebi que nossos braços estavam a poucos centímetros um longe do outro. Tive que atar as mãos ao lado da cadeira para não esticar minha mão e tocar a dele. Eu estava perdendo a linha. Totalmente.

- Muito bem pessoal. – Sr Molina continuava empolgado – A tarefa dessa semana será em duplas. Vocês terão que trazer uma musica sobre o que os dois sentem.

Ah não! Era só o que me faltava, o choque tomou conta do meu corpo, e se eu e ele formássemos uma dupla. Afundei as mãos mais ainda na lateral da cadeira a ponto de machucá-las.

- Bom, vou dizer logo as duplas, assim vocês podem começar a trabalhar agora.

Senti um calafrio descer furiosamente pela minha espinha. Espero que ninguém tenha visto essa cena um tanto quanto perturbadora. Sr Molina olhou incontáveis vezes a lista de chamada e então começou a listar as duplas.

- Mike e Jessica! – o rosto de Jess se iluminou com a noticia ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa com Mike, menos trabalhar na musica. Como eu podia estar fazendo piadas num momento como esse? Posso estar sendo mandada para a forca daqui a alguns minutos (que pena que não tinha um grupo de teatro na escola, me daria muito bem no drama).

- Ângela e Eric – Ang foi aos pulinhos até Eric e os dois se cumprimentaram com um selinho. – Sr Molina lançou um olhar de censura e por fim deu um sorriso torto.

- Bella e Edward – eu perdi o chão. Ele me lançou um olhar indiferente mais ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, não retribui com medo de parecer uma idiota.

- Podem começar pessoal. - cada dupla foi para um canto da sala, todos alegres com seus parceiros, mas eu... Ah Bella – pensei comigo mesma. Você está perdida.

- Bom, é isso, eu acho – disse ele enquanto pegava um papel e uma caneta na prateleira. A hora passou mais rápido do que eu desejava. Não fizemos nada é claro assim como todas as outras duplas. Jess tagarelou a aula inteira com Mike sobre idéias para o fim de semana, mas parece que Mike estava mais interessado em saber o que eu e Edward estávamos conversando. Edward e eu não conversamos sobre nada concreto, só as mesmas perguntas de sempre.

- Porque você me odeia Bella? – perguntou ele olhando para as minhas mãos.

Ele me chamou de Bella, foi isso que eu acabei de escutar? Eu estava nas nuvens, estava me segurando para não levantar e beijá-lo ali mesmo no meio da sala de musica.

- Não sei – respondi tentando ser indiferente, mas acho que não consegui como péssima mentirosa que sou.

- Pessoal, estamos encerrados por hoje – disse o Sr Molina enquanto apontava para a porta.

Ah não, droga! A próxima aula de musica era só na próxima semana. E eu estava ansiosa para ficar junto com ele de novo. Meu coração acelerava sozinho só de eu pensar na possibilidade.

- Swan! – ele gritou do outro lado do corredor, me fazendo corar, nunca me importei dele gritar meu nome pela escola. Deve ser porque dessa vez eu estava esperando que ele corresse até mim e me beijasse. Como eu era idiota. Definitivamente eu estava louca. – Estava pensando se você não queria ir até a minha casa hoje para trabalharmos na musica que o Sr Molina pediu.

Calma, muita calma. Eu estava absorvendo a informação, de novo tive que me controlar para não sair dando pulinhos histéricos pela escola. Eu ia casa de Edward Cullen. Não era qualquer menina que ia a casa dele. Então para ele eu não era qualquer uma. Respirei fundo e respondi.

- Sim, eu quero. – como se ele tivesse acabado de me pedir em casamento.

- Ok, as três então.

- As três – eu respondi feito uma estatua de mármore parada no meio corredor, até que fui atropelada pelas pessoas apressadas que passavam e esbarraram no meu quase cadáver no meio do corredor.

Na volta pra casa quase bati em uma arvore, onde é que eu estou com a cabeça? É claro que eu sabia muito bem onde estava com a cabeça. Na casa de vidro, no final do bosque, com todos aqueles rostos perfeitos, mas eu esperava ver um em especial. Entrei dentro da minha picape meia hora antes não agüentava mais ficar esperando dentro de casa. Quando parei na frente da casa podia sentir as borboletas batendo na parede do meu estomago. Não faça nada de errado Bella. Ele não gosta de você. Ele é o capitão super popular e você é a nerd certinha lembra? – murmurei enquanto andava até a porta enorme que dava para o hall de entrada.

- Hey Swan! – a voz que eu reconheci é claro veio da garagem, corri até lá e não vi Edward em lugar algum. Foi quando ele saiu debaixo do Volvo cheio de ferramentas na mão. É serio isso já esta virando tortura – pensei soltando lentamente o ar pela boca. – mas então vamos entrar?

- Claro – foi à única palavra que consegui pronunciar no momento.

- Bem Bella – disse ele subindo as escadas. – eu estive pensando em uma musica, então espere que você goste. Ele se sentou junto do piano e eu me sentei ao lado dele, de novo agarrando a lateral da cadeira para não pegar a mão dele. – bem vou começar.

_Qual é o teu segredo?  
Do que você tem medo?  
Não sou nenhum brinquedo,  
Que pode se quebrar!_

_Me dê algum motivo,  
Por não estar contigo.  
Quero saber se você  
Tem um novo amigo?_

_Que ama você  
Como eu amei?  
E que também  
Vai te proteger  
E te dar o que  
Eu não te dei..._

_Me desgrace,  
Me odeie,  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie,  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você_

_Eu fui aos céus com você  
E ao inferno também  
Depois de ir às nuvens  
Quase caímos no chão_

_Amar é muito fácil  
Difícil é esquecer  
Que um dia todo amor  
Que tinha  
Dei pra você_

_Quando percebi  
Que não foi demais  
Ja era muito tarde  
Pra voltar atrás  
Pra te dar o que eu não te dei_

_Por isso:  
Me desgrace  
Me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você_

_Me desgrace  
Me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você_

_Oooooo você_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ele cantava perfeitamente bem, eu não podia negar, eu estava de boca aberta, a musica era... Perfeita.

- Bom Bella, não sei se você esta se sentindo assim, mas eu estou então resolvi compor ela pra gente cantar amanhã, então se fosse não se importar, pode ser essa? – ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava as partituras no piano.

- Claro – de novo foi a única palavra que me veio a mente.

- Ok então. Então vamos cantar de novo para você saber a letra ok?

- Cla... Ok Edward – resolvi parecer firme na minha resposta, o lance do claro já estava ficando chato.

Cantei a musica junto com ele, foi como se cada célula do meu corpo tivesse acordado naquele momento, eu me senti... Sei lá. Viva. Ele me completava de uma maneira inexplicável. Como pude ficar tanto tempo sem ele?

- Você canta bem – ele disse me olhando fixamente nos olhos me fazendo ficar tonta.

- Obrigada, você também – eu esbarrei em suas mãos o fazendo derrubar as partituras no chão. Que ótimo Bella, você acaba de escrever na sua testa "sou desastrada"

Nos abaixamos juntos para recolher os papéis, foi então que nossas mãos se tocaram. O que eu estava esperando há semanas aconteceu, sua pele era macia como eu já havia visto nos meus sonhos. De novo as células do meu corpo acordaram e eu me senti viva.

- Pronto – eu disse devolvendo os papéis a ele com uma cara de idiota.

- Muito obrigado. – ele disse num tom desajeitado olhando para o piano.

- Bom, acho que está na minha hora – me virei para a porta, mas, pude sentir a pele macia puxando meu cotovelo.

- Bella, espera, eu preciso te falar uma coisa, quer dizer... Eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

E depois o chão sumiu sobre os meus pés, ele apertou os seus lábios contra os meus quase que explosivamente, eu entrelacei meus dedos no emaranhado de cabelos castanhos o atraindo mais ainda para mim. Como se fosse possível.

- Edward, eu tenho que ir – eu já estava irrompendo porta afora. Era como se eu pudesse voar. Eu estava nas nuvens. Nem um Grammy poderia se comparar ao que eu estava sentindo. Será que ele sentia o mesmo que eu? Foi isso que pensei a noite toda enquanto tentei dormir.

No dia seguinte eu estava de pé muito cedo, queria preparar a voz para a aula de musica, cantei a musica incontáveis vezes, e a cada estrofe eu me lembrava dele, dos seus lábios contra os meus e das borboletas no meu estomago. Estacionei a picape no lugar de sempre, ele já havia entrado me guiei diretamente para a sala de musica, ele já estava lá junto do piano tocando uma melodia descontraída.

- Bom dia Bella. – ele disse com um largo sorriso que me fez tremer da cabeça aos calcanhares.

- Bom dia Edward – tentei dizer num tom despreocupado.

O Sr Molina entrou rompendo o silêncio sepulcral que havia se instalado na sala, todos estavam apreensivos de terem que apresentar suas composições.

- Bom dia classe, me desculpem o atraso – ele jogou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira.

- Bella, Edward vocês são os primeiros – ah meu Deus! Justo os primeiros. O choque tomou conta do meu corpo enquanto eu andava até o centro da sala. Edward acenou com a cabeça para mim e então começou a tocar. Cantamos intensamente a letra e a turma adorou. Mr. Molina estava boquiaberto assim como eu fiquei a primeira vez que ouvi a canção.

- Parabéns Edward e Bella, é uma linda musica.

- Obrigado Mr Molina, é uma composição do Edward.

- Realmente vocês expressaram o que estão sentindo.

- Mr Molina? – a voz de tenor dele varreu a sala prendendo a atenção de todos para ele. – mas eu ainda não pude expressar todo meu sentimento na letra da musica, é que as coisas mudaram de ontem a tarde pra cá – ele me encarou com um leve sorriso

Ah não! Ele ia falar que me odiava mais ainda por eu tê-lo beijado?

- Isabella Swan – eu me virei para ele. – eu te amo – ele disse num tom tão alto que quem estivesse passando do lado de fora poderia ter escutado.

- Você o que? – minha voz, mas pareceu um sussurro.

- É isso, eu te amo, o beijo de ontem fez tudo mudar, e eu percebi que eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi aqui na escola. Então ele atravessou a sala e me beijou com a mesma intensidade daquela tarde, e de novo eu entrelacei meus dedos nos cachos castanhos, tive que lembrar a mim mesma que não estávamos a sós. – você quer namorar comigo? – ele sussurrou tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso da jaqueta.

- É claro que sim! – pulei em seu colo, e então a sala irrompeu em aplausos. Saímos da sala correndo sem nos importar com a suspensão de mais tarde. Mais acho que o Sr Molina não ficaria incomodado depois do que houve na sala.

- Eu te amo! – ele estufou o peito para fora e gritou numa altura que Charlie teria ouvido da delegacia.

- Ainda estamos na escola, namorado. – eu pronunciei a ultima palavra enquanto o beijava de novo. É íamos ter que nos controlar mais na escola. – você é doido, mas mesmo assim eu também te amo – encostei a minha testa na sua e olhei bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Você sempre será a musica dentro de mim – eu disse.

- E você sempre será o som do meu coração.

Nos sentamos dentro do Volvo e cantamos por horas e horas sem nos importar com nada, era como se aquele momento já tivesse sido previsto por alguém. Edward era a melodia que se encaixava perfeitamente na minha vida. Ele era o som do meu coração.

**FIM**


End file.
